Subject Alpha
by Shadowkid240
Summary: A look into shepherds childhood that's not a option in mass effect
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own mass effect**_

* * *

 **Nubian expanse Pragia**  
 **  
**

I've been here for my hold live so far and I don't plan on being here for to much longer I have a name but it's not one I want they call me subject Alpha I'm a lab experiment I look human but I have asari, turian, krogan, Quarian, vorcha,salarian  
and, human; from what i heard they were trying to make a human biotic a powerful one which I think is dumb I'm more alien then human anyways; that was years ago and now I'm just someone to test on before they try it on a new one subject zero.

It seem she is a girl the kidnap that survived all the tests so now I'm what they call a safeguard so that she does not kill herand to see if it will produce any results;if not they will not try it on her, I survived and not all produce result  
some of the worst one that did get results I made it seem like they did not work; I know she will not thank me for it when we get out of here but that's fine.

The scientist make subject zero and I to fight the other and each other on one of these fight is where we got your names.

"Subject zero you will be fighting subject alpha today" one of the scientists said I think they make us fight just for entertainment

"Good in sick of the girl; she struts around here like she is some Type of diva that's what I'm going to call you from now on." She smiled usually they would inject some kind of drug into her but she never wanted it when she would fight me

"Well you actmore like a boy then a girl I think I will called you jack from now on." It looked like it piss her off a little

She came at me throwing a biotic blast at me I block with a Barrier then countering with my own;she jump over it and kick me in the stomach knocking me back; I through a punch hit jack in the face then another into the stomach push her back then  
following up with a shockwave; she dodged it and then throw a biotic throw launching me into the air; as I hit the ground I pulled jack with my biotic as hard as I could slam her into a giant metal container which knocked her out but I hit so hard  
on the ground I could not breath.

Over the next few days jack and I went through more experience which I was final Fed up with it was time to leave; I've learned a few things here about hacking so on a day when they were bringing more kids to this lab I acted I hack the cage where the  
other subject were being held then turned the defense system against the scientist and guard and unlock jacks room

The guards dealing with other subjects and from what I could hear jack as well; it'sweird I did not run I just walk through this place not scared of what was going on;when I got to the room were they made us fight I saw jack standing over  
a guard.

"It's time for me to get payback" it was the captain of the guard; I walk pass jack then stopped

"Jack hurry up so we can get out of here." She looked up at me still piss off

"Shut up you stay out of this you have know idea what he has put me through what all of them have put me through" she look back at the him

"Yes jack I know because they did the same to me and more I was born and raised here so I've gone through a lot more then you have so hurry up so we can go" she look back at me then kill the guard we made it to the roof took the shuttle and left; we manage  
to get to omega.

"Why did you want to get here for?" Jack asked

"Just some place to go that we my get away from pragia" I said looking towards afterlife

"O well I'm out of here I'm going to get as far away from here as possible most likely they will come after us bye Diva"jack walk away

"See you around Jack" I walk towards afterlife

* * *

hope you in joy


	2. The Queen of omega

_**I don't own mass effect**_

* * *

I walk to afterlife it was a nightclub which I'm sure they won't let me in but I don't care; the reason I was going to afterlife was to give some things I took from the lab at pragia;it was stuff about Aria T'loak operation.

She was one of the donors as they put it for me; as I got in the line the batarian at the front of the line wave me forward.

"Aria is waiting for you inside." I'm not surprised; one of Aria guards walk me through the club to Aria

"So you came all the way here to see me subject alpha" well shit she knows what they called me so I just nodded "from what I hear you and subject zero make a big mess of that Cerberus lab you to were in" and she know about Jack "don't worry we will make  
sure she gets away"

"Thank you for that" she nodded "well I have so documents for you that Cerberus had about your operation" i had over the OSD's one of her guards took them and started looking through them.

"It looks like they have got a lot about the operation Aria and the have a few spy's have infiltrated to" she nodded

"Deal with them" he nodded then left "so is that all you want is to bring this to me?"

"Yes I planing on hiding from Cerberus."

"Are you planning on stay on Omega it's not a bad place for you to hide?" I nodded "well why don't you join my operation I have heard you are a powerful biotic and escaping a Cerberus lab is no easy feet, so what do you think?"

Well I did not think she would have ask me to join her;for some reason I'm eyes drifted to Liselle and asari from what I have see in the files she is Aria daughter.

"Do you really want a nine year old as part of you operation?" I asked

"Why not?you have great potential and with all thatmix blood in you from what we have found out about you you could have a great future; and sense youare my daughter" I was shocked she knows that she just smiled "I bet you did not think  
I know that" her smile was smug now " I'm surprised you look human I figure you would turn out to be asari."

"I'm not the first one I'm just the only one that survived and I got lucky that I turned out human" she kept her face compose but liselle was did not kept her composer "I except your offer"

"Good now what biotic implants do you have?" she hadtriumph sound in her voice

"I don't have any implants" this surprised her

"Ok we will get you some asari ones so you don't have to deal with the problem that the human L2 have with them" she nodded to liselle who was now looking on her omi-pad "now when the last time you have had something to eat? you look way to skinnyfor  
a human"

"Aria it looks like the implants will have to go get them from Thessia;matriarch Benezia want to know why you want them" Liselle said

"Not surprised you to will have to go get them tell her what she wants to know" Aria was irritated "looks like you will get to see the asari home world Diva".

* * *

Hope you like it


End file.
